Love Sickness
Chinese: 相思病 :Pronunciation: Xiāng Sī Bìng Love Sickness is something that characters from K.O.3an Guo said when someone become sick because of broken heart. Some people that have known to have suffered from this Love Sickness are Xiu and Zhou Yu. The symptomps of Love Sickness are different to each person that suffers from it. Xiu xiang si bin.PNG xiang si bin1.PNG xiang si bin2.PNG xiang si bin3.PNG xiang si bin4.PNG Xiang si bin6.PNG Xiang si bin7.PNG Xiu once suffered Love Sickness in the 14th Round after Sun Shang Xiang was taken back to Jiang Dong High School. He was the first person that experienced love sickness. The symptomps that he had were : *Became unfocus and often doze off. *Every time he became sad after talking about Ah Xiang, the background music would change into "Gou Ai" (夠愛 / Enough Love) which was sang by Ming but he changed the words into "good guy card" or "loneliness". However, before Ming could finished the song, Xiu would break the fourth wall and said not to play that song. * Heard everything that has the word "Xiang" to be "Sun Shang Xiang". *Having a heart attack or the feel of being stabbed whenever he heard the word "xiang". To cure himself, Xiu along with Wu Hu Jiang went to Jiang Dong to take her back to Dong Han Academy. After Ah Xiang and Xiu finally back together, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, and Zhang Fei teased them by singing "Gou Ai" but changed the words into "embarrassment". Zhou Yu Zhou Yu suffered Love Sickness in the 44th Round after Xiao Qiao became very angry with him, ripped the bracelet he gave to her, threw it to him, and refused to talk or even look at him (43rd Round). Before he left, he saw Cao Cao wiping her tears from her face, he became angry but he kept his emotions to himself. Zhou Yu's symptomps are different from Xiu and can be considered even more severe than Xiu's symptomps. His symptoms were: *Instead having the feeling of being stabbed or a heart attack, he was unable to say "Qian" and "Qiao". This was very irritating to others such as Sun Quan, Gan Ning, and Lu Meng. *He was unable or refused to sleep or eat for a week (maybe even more). *He rather drink milk than eat anything to save time. *He became a much worse workaholic than before that he made all the reports for the next few months. He even able to come up with 821 ways to defeat Cao Cao. *After a week without sleep and food, he started to have hallucinations and unable to see very clearly (everything he see seems to be blurred). Zhou Yu was finally able to sleep and eat (in other term, being cured) after Xiao Qiao confronted him in front of Jiang Dong Stage. Cao Cao Cao Cao suffered from love sickness when Xiao Qiao decided to go out (on a date) with Zhou Yu (42nd Round). His symptoms were different from Xiu and Zhou Yu. Although he has some similarities with Xiu's symptoms. Like Xiu, he had a heart attack when he heard the word "Cengjing" (曾經) but his heart attacks were not as bad as the ones that Xiu had. Every time he got heart broken he always sing "Summon Beast" (or the background music changed into "Summon Beast"). In few cases, he even got black clouds above his body, showing how miserable he was. In ''42nd Round'', Cao Cao became depressed when he heard that Xiao Qiao was going out with Zhou Yu. He kept mumbling "I am wealthy and powerful and I can besiege a castle at my call. I didn't expect that today.... Ay~ ". Actually, the thing that made him suffered from mild heart attacks was what Zhou Yu said previously. Zhou Yu said that Cao Cao "used to" be wealthy and powerful, "used to" be able to besiege a castle at his call. Every time he heard the word "used to" (Cengjing / 曾經), he would have heart attacks. What made him even more depressed is the fact that Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei kept comparing him and Zhou Yu and were unable to see Cao Cao's other strength except for his wealth and power. In ''43rd Round'', his love sickness had gotten worse because he felt even lonelier since Xiao Qiao started to spend more time with Zhou Yu. His symptoms had gotten worse to the point that he started to change the phrase he kept mumbling about according to everything his friends were doing. The phrases he said were : *"I am wealthy and powerful and I can besiege a castle at my call. I didn't expect that today.... Ay~" (He said this when he heard that Xiao Qiao went out with Zhou Yu). *"I am wealthy and powerful and I can besiege a castle at my call. I didn't expect that I won't even have a person to Siman to.... Ay~" (He said this when he heard that Zhang Fei was contacting Guan Yu via Siman). *"I am wealthy and powerful and I can besiege a castle at my call. I didn't expect that I don't even have a Poop Covered Pen pen pal .... Ay~" (He said this when Zhuge Liang started to talk about his feelings for his mysterious pen pal that gave him the Poop Covered Pen). *"I am wealthy and powerful and I can besiege a castle at my call. Even Ah Biao Sao has fans.... Ay~" (He said this when Zhuge Liang gave him the sign up form for the fan club for A Biao's Wife). Other Cases '''Cao Cao '''once suffered a heart attack or a feeling of being stabbed (just like Xiu) when he was temporarely blind (43rd Round). Although this kind of heart attack cannot be consider as Love Sickness because he had the feeling of being stabbed when he heard the word "Xia" (blind) not when he heard something referring to someone he loves, for example "Xiao" or "Qiao". Category:Terms Category:K.O.3an Guo